Back
by lysjelonken
Summary: Sequel to Meeting Macy. Must that one first. Patrick and Teresa are blissfully happy. A baby on the way, nothing can ruin it. But when a certain serial killer returns, things go South. Macy is also in this! :  JISBON
1. Chapter 1

**Back**

**A sequel to Meeting Macy, because I was asked. You're gonna have to read the first on before this, characters and such are mentioned. Thanks Tempe4booth and anonymous reviewer PPP13. See, I can't say no to reviews! It's a problem! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine… except Macy. She's mine!

* * *

**

"Patrick! Patrick!" She shook his shoulders wildly.

"Hm, what? What? Is it time?" He nearly fell off the bed as he woke with the start…

"No, I need you to get off of my chest. Your baby's kicking my bladder."

He reluctantly moved his head and arm from where they lay draped across her chest, placing a soft kiss on her protruding belly as he went. She waddled off to the en-suite bathroom and he chuckled, watching her leave. She was adorable pregnant.

In the last few months, where her tummy has grown threefold, she's been complaining about how she looks like a whale and walks like a duck.

He thinks she's never looked better.

Admittedly, when she first told him she was pregnant he was scared. He was nervous. What if this didn't end well? What if something happened to her? Or him. A boy would be nice too… Not that a girl wouldn't be great… but he's always wanted a little boy, someone to carry on the Jane name…

When he told Teresa this, she chuckled and said he'd be carrying on a girl's name. None the less, he said.

Before he knew it, every semblance of a fear disappeared and he was painting the nursery (_Yellow_, Teresa insisted, _we don't know what gender it is! And I want it to be a surprise!_), buying teddy bears and tricycles (_A bit early, don't you think, babe?_) and reading Good Night Moon to her swelled tummy.

Teresa plopped back down on the bed and cuddled into his chest.

"Don't fall onto the bed like that, sweetheart! You'll hurt the baby." He moved his head back onto her chest in his previous position, so that his hand can rub her tummy soothingly.

"You're paranoid. Relax."

"Hmm… I just love you, s'all."

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, sure, that's it."

He loved this. The banter, the teasing. Whoever said the spark dies after marriage, never met them.

They fell asleep moments later, wrapped up in each other and the comforter.

* * *

A shrill ringing broke the silence of the early morning. Groggily, Jane reached for the phone, half-blinded by sleep.

"Jane?"

"Hey, Jane, it's me." It was Grace Van Pelt. Her voice was shaken and nervous; something was wrong.

"Grace? What's wrong?"

Jane's breath hitched in his throat and his mouth went dry. All weariness disappeared and he sat up. "I'm on my way."

As he hung up, Teresa opened her eyes. "Who was that?"

"It was Grace." He stood up, moving to the closet to get dressed.

"Patrick, honey, what's wrong."

He fell back down on the bed, his head in his hands. She immediately sat up next to him, her hands instinctively moving to rub his shoulders and whispers soothingly in his ear.

"Shhh… relax… Patrick, baby, tell me what's wrong."

He takes her hand, kissing her knuckles. She can see tears brimming in his eyes.

"It's Red John. He's back."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I love them. Like children. And cheese. And cotton candy. So please, review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

Anyone who's ever known Teresa Lisbon-Jane knew she didn't scare easy. Years in the law enforcement business has left her idea of danger and fear a bit lopsided.

But right now, as she sat on her husband's favorite couch, her hands clutching her pregnant belly protectively, you could see this wasn't the regular Teresa Lisbon-Jane.

"Boss, we found the letter pinned to the door outside another Red John murder…" Van Pelt explained softly. She handed the letter to Jane, who was sitting next to her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, to read. He turned the page so that he could read without her seeing any of it.

Surprisingly, she didn't do anything to get the letter from him. She just sat there, hands cradling around her womb.

Teresa Lisbon-Jane was afraid. Not for herself. For her unborn child.

Jane read the letter, his lips pursed together. When he was finished he calmly handed it to Van Pelt and moved his hands to rub his wife's shoulders soothingly.

"It's okay…"

"What did he say?" She asks sedately.

He hesitated. "It was addressed to me…"

"What did he say?" Her tone was more insistent now, almost angry.

"He said I shouldn't get so comfortable. That he knows… about you. And the baby."

She sighed, letting her head fall down into her hands.

He lifted her chin with his fingers, making her look up at him. "Teresa, listen to me. I will _not_ let him hurt you. Or the baby. I will do whatever it takes to protect you…"

Their conversation was broken when a figure flew into the bullpen, nearly falling over her own feet as she came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh my gosh, I found you!" Macy's usually colourful and well-maintained outfit was torn, her hair falling over her face and there was a line of blood seeping through her torn shirt, which displayed a shallow cut on her stomach.

"Macy? What are you doing here?" Patrick stood up, moving towards her flurried state. "I thought you were in New York."

"I was. I was in New York. But then Grace called me and told me about the letter-thing and I had to come here and…"

"What happened to you?" Teresa finally seemed to regain her voice and shot up from her position, towards Macy.

"See, that's the important thing…"

"What?"

"I think… I think Red John just tried to recruit me."

She sat on the couch now, nursing a cup of sweet, milky tea in her trembling hands. Cho sat at his desk, looking her straight in the eye and speaking in his interrogating voice.

"Now tell me what happened. And be specific."

"Well, I took a cab from the airport to the apartment. I guess I just figured they'd be there. But they weren't, so I knew they'd be here. I parked in the underground parking lot and I was walking to the building… When this guy approached me…"

"_Hi…"_

"_Uhm… Hey…" The man was walking behind her, almost at her side. He had a really creepy vibe and she felt uncomfortable._

"_How are you?"_

"_Uhm… fine, thanks. I guess…"_

"_No, you're not. But that's okay. There's someone who understands…"_

"_What?"_

"_Red John. He knows how you feel. He understands what you've been through. Trust me, I was just like you… Running away from the pain of my past every day… there are a lot of us. He's helped us so much and he can help you too. It's an unbelievable feeling."_

"_Wha..? Who?" Her eyes widened. What was this? A joke?_

"_Red John. He's an amazing person. He can make you feel things you've never felt before. He's had his eye on you for a while, Macy Drew."_

_Adrenaline rushed through her and before she knew it, she was shooting towards the entrance. The creepy guy seemed to take a few moments to register she was running before he sped after her. _

_The knife seemed to appear from nowhere and he attacked her. If she wasn't joining them, she wasn't going to get away to tell on them. _

_She wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow she managed to land a sucker punch, but not before the knife grazed her stomach, drawing blood._

_She managed to stagger through the doors and run into the elevator, pushing the 'up' button repeatedly until the doors finally opened. _

_She fell into it and closed the doors, just as the creepy man entered the building, watching her disappear._

"He attacked you here?" Jane asked.

"Yes. He wanted to recruit me in Red John's little army of angry people."

Jane drew an extended breath. "He's cocky. He approached and attacked you right under the nose of the CBI – literally. Luckily we probably got camera footage because of it."

"No such luck." Van Pelt came walking into the bullpen. "I just went to talk to security. They checked, the cameras were interfered with. Footage is no good."

Jane curses under his breath. "He's coming closer. If he knows Teresa and I got married he definitely knows Macy's connected to us. He's never gotten this close before. Never gotten this personal… I think… I think he might want to end this."

"End this how?" When she spoke it reminded him she was still there. It was weird having her so quiet and detached. It was like she wasn't there. This entire thing was eating her natural authoritative presence.

He looked up at her and the look said it all. Red John was growing tired of him. And he wasn't just going to forget and move on.

This was going to end tragically, as they always expected it to.

* * *

**Okay… it took me a while to write this, it never seemed to feel right. I'm pretty sure this is the third second chapter. . . Anyway, please review me for my terrible effort?**

**Zanny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back: Chapter 3**

**Thank you reviewers! Your rock my tiny world!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

"Secure!"

"Secure!"

"Secure!"

Everywhere around the house, shouts echoed. The team was busy looking for any signs of surveillance in the house. Security guards were on ladders in the corner of every room, installing cameras. Windows were being shut closed, doors given new locks and every possible way in or out secured.

Patrick and Teresa sat in their living room. He had his arm around her and was watching her carefully. She was nervous and overwhelmed and had started to nibble at her lower lip, a nervous habit.

"Relax, Teresa. Everything is air-tight. There's no way he could get to us."

"Oh, please Patrick, do you honestly believe this will do any good? Maybe for the first few days, but what about after that? This bubble is no way to live! What if I go in labour? What are we going to do if the baby's born? We can raise it looking over our shoulder all the time!"

He held her tighter against his chest and kissed her hair while she tried to control her emotions. "There, there, sweetheart…" His hand went to soothingly rub circles on her tummy. "Relax… you'll upset the baby if you torture yourself like this. I know this situation isn't ideal. But we've made it through way too much to just give up now." He looks her right in the eye. He hopes his speech will cause her natural courage to emerge and that she doesn't see the fear in his own eyes. Personally, he's scared shitless. _She's_ the freakishly brave and courageous one. He relies on her to be steadfast.

"But Red John…"

"We'll cross the bridge once we get to it. But I need you to know one thing. Whatever happens, no matter what… I _will not_ let him harm you or the baby."

They were in the middle of another comforting embrace when Macy jumped into the room.

"Guys…" Her voice was vulnerable, scared. In her quivering hand she held an envelope.

"What's that?" Jane was up and walking towards her. "Another letter?"

"Sort of…"

Jane took the envelope from her hand.

"Don't show her…" Macy mouthed.

Opening the envelope, several photographs fell in Jane's hand. He went cold.

Surveilance pictures taken from high angles or through crowds or from across streets.

Teresa, getting out of a limo with Macy, fussing over her hair. _Our wedding day…_

The two of them having lunch at a café. She's smiling, holding his hand. _The day she told me she thought she was pregnant._

Teresa, walking across the street from a building, a radiant smile on her face and her hands on her (still flat stomach). He recognizes the building and red dress she's wearing. _The day she got her first sonogram._

The last is the most disturbing. It makes his blood curdle and his breath hitch in his throat; it's the same picture that currently takes the place in his wallet. Only red.

The first sonogram picture of their baby. A tiny little blob, but the most beautiful blob he's ever seen.

But the white shades of the black-and-white picture have been stained with red.

"Patrick, what's wrong?" Teresa asked, slowly getting up.

He quickly moves the pictures behind his back. "I don't want you to see it."

"Patrick, let me see." She grabbed for the pictures, making him drop them as he lunged back to keep her from looking.

They fell to the ground.

The sonogram picture up.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she almost fell over out of shock. He was by her side, catching her, in a second.

"W-where did you find these?" She managed, directing the question to Macy.

"They found them in the mailbox." Her voice was small.

Lisbon slowly bent down and picked up the picture, taking a terrified closer look. She slowly turned it around.

There was writing at the back.

_Peekaboo…

* * *

_

**Okay, I tried to be as creepy and Red John as I could muster back there. Lucky for the world, I'm not a crazed serial murderer. This is the best I can come up with. Sorry for the late update.**

**Please review and suggest?**

**Zanny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back: Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the very, very late update. I've been kinda obsessed with my other story 'Four long years'. Thanks for all the reviews and agrees that I should never become a serial killer. I'll try to ensure that. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

"I'm so sorry, Red John…" The man looked down, ashamed that he couldn't do what his master asked him.

The room was vast and large, the walls pure white. The wall was all glass, a window looking out at the grey concrete of downtown Sacramento. One half of the room's windows' blinds were closed, leaving it enveloped in darkness while the other was almost bright white with light.

The figure in the shadows at the other side of the room was silent. He paced through the darkness, huffing frustrated.

"That's alright, Bruce. It's not your fault." When the voice finally spoke, it was velvety and smooth, comforting and hypnotic like music. "Would you please leave me now? I feel like I must be alone."

"Whatever you wish…" He retreated out of the door, his head hung.

The figure paced some more in the darkness, before pressing a button on a remote. The mechanical blinds immediately sprang to life, closing down the room until all the windows were closed. Blue lights above the windows lit up one by one, lighting the room in a blue hue.

The man's face glows luminously in the light – a perfect, pale complexion with sharp features and cruel, black beady eyes. He wore the sharp grey suit of a successful businessman.

He turned his face to the wall at the back of the room, behind the desk.

It was covered in photographs of a beautiful, petite woman with ebony black hair – in some pregnant, in some not – and a man with blonde, curly hair, always wearing a three-piece suit. The collage of photos was taken from different angles, at different places, by his... people. In the middle, a large red smug face – his signature.

He smiles his cruel smile as he runs his finger along the side of one of the photographs, one of his personal favourite.

In it Patrick and a very pregnant Teresa were walking happily in the park, looking like the picture of bliss and perfection. His arm was around her waist, his hand rested happily on her protruding stomach.

This picture tickled him in a special way because it was such a perfect picture of their obliviousness. So soon their entire world would fall apart. At _his_ will.

He moved to another – one that had become a special focus lately. The couple was at a café with a young woman, a girl at heart. Her curly hair stood like a mane on her head, her eccentric outfit made her stand out likes a sore thumb in the crowded café.

_His_ eyes – eyes that could see past the things normal people saw – could see the demons inside of her.

Her painful childhood.

The lack of parental figures. Death at a young age, probably.

Being handed down to irresponsible family members, then. Obviously that didn't work out either. It's even possible (or even probable) that abuse took place.

The look in her eyes when she looked at Teresa showed how she thought of her as a mother-figure. Taken care of by someone who was a child herself at the time? That had to have some traumatic side-effects.

At first he thought it she was an open and close recruit. Her inner demons, the ones that still haunted her in nightmares to this day, would overpower any feelings she felt to Teresa.

So he sent Bruce, a relatively new recruit. To 'prove himself'. He was new, he was eager. It was the perfect scenario.

But apparently it was less traumatic being raised by a 17-year-old than he anticipated. Because the girl had a loyalty to Teresa that overshadowed the comfort his little group offered.

His master ingenious plot to break Patrick Jane from a source he'd never escaped cracked before it even had the chance to begin.

But, then again, rather now than later, when things were at a critical stage.

He'd have to think of another plan.

And with the extreme protection the CBI put on his favourite plaything and his expecting wife, that wasn't going to be a piece of cake either.

But he was Red John. This was what he did.

An annoying beeping sound interrupts him from his thoughts.

He pushes the button on the intercom and answers, "Yes, Madge?"

"Mister Johnson, your 3 o'clock is here."

"All right… give me five minutes to get my bearings, and then send him in."

"Good, sr."

He rubs his hand over his face wearily. Work. He'd much rather spend his time on his hobby, of sorts. His passion.

With one final look at the pictures behind him and the smiling face he considered his pride and joy, he pushed a red button on the bottom of his desk, causing a second wall to slowly lower down in front of the back one, covering his 'art'.

He pushes some more buttons and fixes the lights and blinds. Straightens his jacket, puts on his most charming smile. Sits down behinds his desk and straightens the three pencils that lay before him.

After a few minutes, his 3 o'clock appointment enters.

"Good afternoon, Mister Taylor." He stands up and extends a hand. "Thanks for coming to see me. I'm Rodger Johnson. Tell me how I can help you today?"

* * *

**Okay, this chap was basically just to establish Red John. Hope you liked it. Please review! **

**Zanny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back: Chapter 5**

**Hi! Sorry I took forever to update. I've been pretty busy and, as I've said before, I was pretty obsessed with Four long years. But that's all finished, so now I'm free to work on everything else! **

**Also, Lisbon's gonna start nesting here and bakes apple pie. I'm from South Africa, where apple pie isn't exactly… common. So I apologize for any inaccuracies. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

"Aah!" A painful yell broke the silence that enveloped the living room.

Within a moment everyone in the room was around her.

"Oh my gosh, Tessie, are you okay?" Macy was at her feet where she lay on the couch.

"Teresa, what's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Jane was at her side immediately, his hands flying to her stomach.

"No, the baby just moved. It was more unexpected than painful, promise." She patted his hand and then waved them both off. "Please, stop hovering! You're making me nervous. GO make tea or something! Or, you know what? I'll go make it for you. I feel like pie. Does anybody else want pie? I'm gonna go make some pie." She sat up with an effort.

Jane looked up at her skeptically. "Teresa, honey, are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She waddled off to the kitchen and they could hear her rummaging through the closets for ingredients.

Macy pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Oh, this is bad."

"Well, I know she doesn't cook or bake or… really go into the kitchen at all regularly, but I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad."

"Not the pie, idiot! Do you know what this means?" Macy waved towards the kitchen where Lisbon could now be heard humming amongst the sound of pots and pans.

"Uhm… she's really, really bored?"

"No! She's nesting! Pregnant women get an instinct to nest when the baby's close to coming. They clean out closets, start vacuuming like fiends, start _baking pies!_ They subconsciously start preparing for the baby's arrival."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "So? She's almost the entire nine months, it's natural."

"She's nesting and we're in house arrest, idiot. This is a clear sign that the baby's on its way _soon_ and we're cut off from civiliazation because a psychopathic serial killer is out to get us! How does that not upset you?"

As the reality set upon he, Patrick fell back against the couch, his hands going to rub across his features.

"We're gonna have to get her to a hospital." Macy whispered. "And we both know Red John thrives on public areas like that."

"We could get a doctor to come here?"

"Have you seen your wife? She's 5'4". _Tiny_. Don't kid yourself, Patrick, this isn't going to be an easy birth. She's gonna need a proper surgeon with staff and drugs and equipment… Not to mention this isn't exactly a sterile environment. There are any number of things that can go wrong! Especially under these stressed circumstances!" Macy's face was close to frantic. She groaned. "Just my luck, _this_ happens when my godchild is gonna get born!"

"Your godchild? Who elected you godmother?" Jane's brow furrowed.

"I did. Duh. Now stop keeping things light, this isn't a light conversation, this is a heavy, _heavy_ conversation!"

The heavy conversation was silenced anyway when Teresa walked out of the kitchen.

"Do we have apples? Or cherries? Or anything I can fill the pie with?"

"Nope. We're not a pie-baking household." He smiles teasingly at her. "But you know what, I think Rigsby just left to go get everyone lunch. I'll have him go get you some apple filling."

"No, not filling. Real apples. And sugar, nutmeg, cinnamon and margarine. I want to make real apple pie filling! Oh! And peanut butter. And pickles if they got 'em."

"Apples, sugar, nutmeg, cinnamon, margarine, peanut butter, pickles. Got it."

"Thanks honey. Doesn't this floor look filthy? I think I'm going to give it a good scrubbing while I wait for Rigsby with the ingredients."

Macy and Jane exchanged a look.

"I'll tell him to hurry." Jane walked out to call Rigsby and tell him about the grocery list. After his call, he went over to where Van Pelt was walking around the house perimeter with another Agent that towered above her.

"Grace. We've got a bit of a problem."

"What is it?"

"Teresa's nesting."

"Nesting?" Van Pelt raised her eyebrows. "So?"

"So, it means her womanly instincts are kicking in and preparing for the baby. It's soon…"

"Alright then… what do you think we should do?"

"We need to get her to a hospital. The baby's on its way and I don't want to risk having her give birth here."

"Moving her could be dangerous. Red John is crafty. If he knows we're moving, especially to a place like a hospital where how many nurses and doctors will have access to her, he'll attack!"

"I know. But this is my child, Grace. This is Teresa…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Look, I'll talk to Hightower. Or have Cho talk to Hightower…" She remedied. "But the baby's not coming _right now_ is it?" Jane shook his head. "Then relax. We're not at the bridge yet. We've still got time to plan crossing it without falling."

Just as she smiled comfortingly, a yell, louder and more painful than the one that rang before, filled the air. They ran to the living room, where Lisbon was now lying on the couch, a painful expression on her face.

He was at her side in a second. "Baby, baby, are you okay? Did the baby move again?"

"Patrick…" She took his hand and looked him in the eye. "I don't want you to panic…"

"Panic? Why would I panic, is there reason to panic?"

"Somewhat…" She grimaced. "The baby's coming."

His eyes widened. "Right now?"

"Right now."

"Oh…" He then looked at Van Pelt, who's eyes were wide and shocked. "Grace, we're at the bridge and there isn't any time to plan crossing it. Call 911 and get an ambulance here _now!_"

* * *

**Bwa-ha-ha! The baby's coming! Thought I'd speed up the story a bit. So, obviously, next chapter is going to be one hell of a dramatic one. Want to know what will speed up my updating? Reviews. So go on and push that button in the corner… I know you want to… ;)**

**Zanny 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back: Chapter 6**

**Thanks to the reviewers! You guys make my life!**

**Here follows the birth of baby Jisbon. **

_**WARNING!**_** I'm not gonna try and not make it graphic, but if you're really squeamish, don't read it. Because I read up on C-sections for it and I'm a fairly graphic person in general. Seriously, there will be childbirth details, though they'll be vague and from the internet. I'm, like, a teenager, I know nothing of birth.**

**Disclaimer: None belongs to me…

* * *

**

"The ambulance is on its way. I alerted them of the situation, and they're arranging security…" Grace said, hanging up her phone. "Rigsby and Cho are gonna follow the ambulance in the SUV's so we can be sure nothing goes wrong."

A painful scream broke the air. "Teresa, honey, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" She managed, but her face was still pulled in pain. "It's just a contraction. Stop looking so worried. I thought you've already had a child…"

The intensity of the moment made her forget to censor herself from his previous family. Strangely, it didn't even seem to faze him.

"I was at work when she went into labor. I got to the hospital only moments too late… so this is my first time as well…"

She would've been surprised at the mention of such intimate details of his past life, a touchy subject even in their current relationship, if she wasn't trying to keep herself from yelling out loud.

"Oh, well…" She panted; sweat drops already beading down her forehead. "I guess this is all the more special then."

The sirens of an ambulance sung outside. Van Pelt, as well as Cho, Rigsby and Macy (who had Teresa's overnight bags in her hands), arrived in the doorway.

"Alright Jane, the ambulance is here. Help her in." Jane helped Lisbon up from her seat and helped her out the door. She staggered towards the vehicles and the paramedics helped her get in. As Jane struggled into the ambulance himself, taking her hand and rubbing circles across her fingers with his thumb, he felt his knees turn to jelly. This was a high-risk operation and he knew it. Not only was his (tiny, tiny) wife going into labor, he was taking her out of the protected safe zone and there was a psychotic serial killer after her! He looked at the paramedics and the ambulance driver. They all looked innocent enough, but then again, so did Rebecca way back when.

Suddenly everything and everyone seemed so murky and unreadable. It was like his observant eyes were losing their touch. Like suddenly he couldn't even remember his own name, not to mention whether people were secretly plotting against them or not!

The ambulance started speeding down the streets and Jane tried to keep track of which way they were going. But his attention kept turning back to his wife, who was certainly way too calm for the situation at hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. And the team's driving behind us, we're fine…"

"Stop saying the word fine." His hands were shaking around hers. "This isn't an unbelievably fine situation. This is a very… very _un_-fine situation."

Her tiny hand slid over his. "Patrick, look at me." With trouble his blue eyes met hers and she could see the scared tears building up inside of him. "We're going to be alright. Whatever happens, me, you and the baby are going to be alright."

He kept waiting for the sound of gunshots, for the car to swerve, for one of the paramedics to crack an evil smile and pull out a carving knife… but nothing.

They arrived at the hospital without incident and a crowd of doctors and nurses flooded them over.

He watched the doctors carry her into an OR and tried to keep track with all the medical talk. He held her hand and looked her right in the eye.

"You were right, baby, you were right." He smiled brightly at her, renewed hope shining in his eyes. "You're gonna be alright."

He watched her nod, but could tell she wasn't even listening, lost in the pain of another contraction.

He heard the doctor tell her to push. He saw the worry appear on his face.

He heard the beeping of the machines behind him.

He heard the words "Emergency C-section" get shouted; saw the flurry of activity around his wife.

The nurses put a curtain across her abdomen so that she couldn't see the procedure. She looked up at him with her scared, green eyes.

"It's alright, it's alright. You said so yourself, remember?"

A nurse but an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and he felt the panic seep into him. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't hide anything from her now if ever.

But all panic evaporated the moment he heard his baby cry for the first time.

The nurse held the tiny newborn in her gloved hands and moved towards them to show its tiny form.

"It's a boy…" He heard her say and his heart felt like it was going to jump out his throat.

He was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen his life.

Looking over to Teresa he thought she's never looked more beautiful. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she was smiling, happier than he's ever seen her.

"He's beautiful. He's so, so beautiful."

"He is, isn't he?"

"He looks just like you…"

"He's a newborn; he doesn't look like anything yet…"

"Still…"

The nurse chuckled. "Mister Jane, I'm taking him to the nursery now. Would you like to come along?"

He looked to Teresa for confirmation, and once she nodded, left with the nurse with the biggest smile on his face.

As he exited the OR, he looked back at his gorgeous, brilliant, amazing wife who's just given him the greatest gift imaginable.

Just in time to see one of the doctors that were standing around her raise his arm, a scalpel glistening in his hand, and plunge it down into her.

* * *

**Alright, if that was a bit too vague at the end, one of the doctors stabbed her with a scalpel. Sorry if it was too graphic for some, I censored it as far I could. I didn't want to 'and then baby Jisbon was born!' it. **

**Please review**

**Zanny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back: Chapter 7**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Well… yeah.

* * *

**

There was utter chaos in the OR. The 'surgeon' who stabbed Teresa was kicking and restraining against the arms of the doctors pulling him back, slamming him against the wall.

Meanwhile, Jane stood rooted to his spot by the door with the nurse. His feet felt like cement blocks and it felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. The entire room looked fuzzy; all he could see was her, under the bright lights of the operating station, the medical staff flurrying at her sides to stop the bleeding, to _save_ her. His ears pounded from the sounds: the yelling and screaming of desperate commands, the screaming cry of his newborn son beside him.

He always thought that when push came to shove, when he came face to face with an actual Red John attack (or in this case, more rather, by one of his accomplices), he'd be risking his life to bring him down. But he found he was floored with shock. Every part of him was terrified, not for himself, but for _her_ and for his baby. And he found himself not even looking in the direction of the accomplice, but staring in horror at the scene developing around his wife.

_Oh my gosh, she can't die. She can't leave us now, he's only just been born. He needs his mother! He needs her! We haven't even thought of baby names yet! We haven't even started building or life together! She can't leave me before we even started… Please, Teresa, please, oh please, don't leave me!_

The nurse beside him was sobbing.

He felt the tears burning his eyes as well.

Someone must've ran off and called for help, because Cho and Rigsby (who were sitting in the waiting room while all this happened) rushed in and violently grabbed the accomplice, ushering him out the OR. They walked out, and as they passed Jane the accomplice started laughing cruelly, an evil smirk crossing him face. But Jane didn't even look at him; his watery eyes were glued at Teresa.

"Mister Jane… Mister Jane, please, the doctors need to work." The teary nurse with his baby in her arms was tugging at his sleeve, pulling him away.

"N-no, they need to save her, they need to s-save her!"

"Please Mister Jane, they can't work with you here!" He felt himself being pulled away and before he knew it, he was sitting on a cold, hard chair in the waiting room.

"Patrick, what happened? Some nurse came screaming and Cho and Rigsby ran in there and they came back with a creepy-looking guy! Is- is the baby okay, is Tessie okay?" Macy was frantic with worry and she'd jumped off of her seat to go sit by his legs instead, looking up at him with panicked eyes.

"Th-the baby's fine." Jane managed, struggling with the words. Macy visibly relaxed. "But Teresa…"

Worry flashed back into the young woman's eyes. "Patrick, what happened?"

"He stabbed her. One of the doctors was an accomplice of Red John and… and he stabbed her. Right there in the operating room…" Whatever resolve he had left broke, and tears started to stream down his face. "Teresa, Teresa…" He mumbled. "What am I going to do, Macy? What if she dies? How am I ever going to live without her?"

Macy was silent in shock. She just sat there, horror seeping through her.

Then she looked up at Jane with surprising courage in her eyes. "Patrick, I want you to listen to me. Look at me, listen closely." She caught his eye and held the contact. "I know you must be going through hell right now. I know, because right now I can't feel my feet in shock, and this isn't first time going for you. But I want you to listen anyway. Teresa is a trooper. She's made it through a hell of a lot. Granted, this is big, this is huge and horrifying and _big_… but she's not going down without a fight. Especially now that she's got everything to live for." She gives him a smile laid with comfort and hope. "We're gonna keep faith. You hear me? And… and even if things don't go well, even if she doesn't survive this, which _isn't going to happen_!" She chokes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Even then, we're gonna keep going. You're gonna take care of that gorgeous baby you just had. And we're gonna catch that sadistic bastard that did this to her."

For a while they sit there in silence, their hands interlocked.

He is the first to speak. "Macy?"

She looks up, her brown eyes still swollen and red from crying. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything."

The relative silence in the waiting room is broken when a nurse (wearing blue scrubs, splattered with red that makes Jane's stomach curl) runs in. "Mister Jane?"

He jumps up. "Yes? Is she alright?"

* * *

**Dum-dum-dum-DA! Haha, I'm evil! :P I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist.**

**Review and I'll update fast! ;)**

**Zanny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back: Chapter 8**

**As I've mentioned in my other story, Red Baby (if you read it, you'll know; if you don't, why not?), I'm now working my multi-chaps through one at a time. So this fic will now be bombarded with updates… or so I hope… :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

The hospital room silent and white and _cold_.

She was paler than he's ever seen her. Pale and still, and the sight felt like it tore his still-beating heart from his chest cavity. It was the most horrible feeling he's ever known. And the only thought left in his mind was that he never wanted this to happen to her again.

Slowly she opened her eyes, fighting the heavy exhaustion that was overwhelming her.

"P-Patrick?"

Immediately he grasped her cold hand in his, at her side. "Hush, Teresa, I'm here… You're going to be alright…"

"W-What happened?"

"Red John had an accomplice in the OR. He stabbed you with a scalpel." His tone was darker and angrier than he intended, with the coldness in his eyes evaporated when he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. "But it's alright now. It was actually lucky you were right there in the operating room with a herd of skilled medical personnel around you. It was touch and go. You scared us there for a minute." A humorless chuckle escaped his lips. "But what's important is that you're alright. And the baby's alright, the baby is beautiful and perfect."

"The, uh, the accomplice who stabbed me, did you get him?"

"Yeah, Rigsby and Cho's grilling him as we speak."

A nurse poked her head into the door. "Hello there, Agent Lisbon! I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling, any pain?"

Teresa winced at the suggestion of pain, realizing for the first time the sharp sting that seemed to glow from her entire body. "Now that you mention, a few painkillers would be nice, yes."

The nurse prodded around the beeping machines hooked to her for a little while longer, filling things onto her chart. "Alright then, I'll go and get that pain medication right away!"

Just before she left, Teresa called her back. "Hey! What are the chances I could see my child?"

The nurse smiled. "Of course you can. Right away."

Moments later the same nurse appeared in the doorway with two white capsules and a little blue bundle.

As she held her child, Teresa felt a surge of the most powerful euphoria she's ever felt. Beside her on the hospital bed, Jane was glowing with pride.

"Look at him, Teresa. How adorable is that little face?"

"He's perfect."

Jane kissed his wife gently on the forehead.

Right there, that moment, everything in his world was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**A very short, but super-fluffy chapter. Hope it makes up for it. Please review, it'll make me update like a fiend. ;)**

**Zanny**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back: Chapter 9**

**See? Bombarded. I just updated and here I go again. I tell you, this one-at-a-time-thing really works.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

"Lady and gentleman, drumroll please!" Macy burst into the bullpen where Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby were sitting, discussing the accomplice in the interrogation room. Their heads turned immediately at her entrance.

"May I please introduce, my fantastically adorable godchild-"

"Who made her godmother?" Rigsby mumbled to Van Pelt, jokingly. It earned him a stern glare.

"…Matthew Jane." As she theatrically waved her arms at the doorway, Jane came in, pushing Teresa - holding the little blue bundle of blankets - in a wheelchair.

"We're here to show off our little boy!" Jane exclaimed.

In a moment, the team was all around her, looking at the sweet little black-mopped head peeping out of the blankets.

"Aw, Boss, he's adorable! He looks just like you." Van Pelt gushed.

"Eh, Big Daddy?" Rigsby joked at Jane, giving him a playful slap on the back.

"Hi little Matthew… Hello?" Van Pelt continued to coo, wiggling her finger, letting him grasp it firmly in his tiny little fist.

After the team had gushed over the little baby for long enough, the conversation turned. Macy played with the giggling little newborn on his father's couch while the team discussed.

"Boss, why are you in a wheelchair?"

"Oh, I'm actually perfectly fine, but the doctor insisted I sit in this thing because hurts a bit to walk."

"She's just being stubborn. She was stabbed with a scalpel; she's in too much pain to walk. She isn't even supposed to be here, she's defying the doctor's orders." Jane scolded her.

"Oh please, like you're one to talk about defying doctor's orders."

"Where are you guys on the accomplice?" Jane asked, rubbing his wife's shoulders protectively as he said the words.

"Doctor Andrew Briggs. He was a credible, pleasant OB/GYN at Sacramento General, until today. He's not budging in there. Just sits there with a creepy smirk on his face. Red John is sure good at ensuring his accomplices loyalty."

"He builds an intensely strong trust with every one of his 'friends'. He preys on the emotionally scarred and the hurt, those who have a dark side. He uses that weakness to build a mutual bond. They feel like he's their hero, like he saved them from the unhappiness before. But really he's just using them in his twisted scheme." Jane said.

"We're waiting on a warrant to go through his apartment, his car ect. Maybe we'll find some clue on Red John's identity, or another accomplice."

"Okay, keep with that…" Teresa said, taking Matthew, who was now getting fussy and starting to look like he was about to cry, from Macy and started rocking him.

Jane chuckles. "Stubborn little thing… His mother's child."

Teresa rolled her eyes, but then gave a yelp as Matthew's tiny fingers grasped a lock of her ebony black hair and pulled hard.

"His mother's child, huh? Who does this remind you of?"

There were mutual chuckles. Then Van Pelt's cellphone went off.

"Van Pelt? Yeah… Okay, great, thanks." She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. "That was the DA. We've got a warrant. It's coming through now."

"Okay, great. Cho, you stay here and see if you can break Briggs. Van Pelt, Rigsby, you two go snoop around his apartment, see what you can dig up. Me and Jane will-"

"Oh no!" Cho's hands flew to the arms of her wheelchair, stopping her from rolling herself forward. "With all due respect, Boss, I think it'll be for the best that you stay home for this one."

"What? No way! I-"

"You just came back from an emergency C-section and getting stabbed. I think that's means enough for forced sick leave. If you want, we could go discuss it with Hightower. I'm sure she'd love to see Matthew as well…"

Cho gets one of her famous glares, but luckily, she relinquishes and doesn't threaten him with desk or stake-out duty like he expected.

"Fine." She mumbles grumpily, but her expression gentles to a loving smile when she looks down at the baby in her arms. "More time with Matthew."

Jane takes his place behind her wheelchair and starts to wheel her out. "Keep me up to date, okay guys?"

Once the team hears the ding of the elevator, they look at each other in amazement.

"He didn't argue. He didn't fight it at all. And this is Red John!" Rigsby exclaims in amazement.

"Well, he's just had a baby. Such a thing changes a person, changes your priorities. Having a child in his life again must've given him a fresh view on life." Van Pelt said.

"Or Boss threatened to dismember him and used Matthew as leverage."

"Or that."

"C'mon guys, you heard what Boss said. This case is personal, we have to get it done as soon as possible." Van Pelt ushers them into work.

Van Pelt and Rigsby rush out the bullpen, off to Brigg's apartment, and Cho heads back to the interrogation room where Briggs is still sitting.

* * *

"So, Mister Briggs-"

"_Doctor_ Briggs."

"Doctor Briggs. We just got a warrant to search your apartment. How much would you bet we'll find something linking you to the serial killer Red John."

"I've never denied I'm linked to Red John. Red John is my friend. He is a wonderful, wonderful man with an amazing vision."

"An amazing vision? Last I checked killing innocent women isn't an amazing vision. Last I checked that was homicide."

"Sacrifices need to be made. Can't you see he is only working on a devine mission to create a more wonderful world? Sometimes, in mind of the greater cause, people need to die. People like, in this case, your boss, Teresa Lisbon-Jane." The cruel smile grew on his face again.

"Oh, she didn't die."

His face fell. "What?"

"Yeah. Agent Lisbon-Jane is fine. She was just here, with her husband and her son. I guess you failed."

Briggs face was now almost hysterical. But he wasn't just upset – he was scared.

Cho caught this immediately. "Briggs, you're afraid. I see fear in your eyes. Are you afraid of how Red John will react when he finds out you failed? That's he'll kill you like he killed Rebecca? What kind of 'friend' is that, Andrew? I don't know what kind of friends _you_ make, but I don't consider the people I'm afraid of as friends."

His face was now strained, sweat dripping down his forehead. "D-Don't call me Andrew."

"See, the way I see it, Andrew, is that friends are people who make things easier for you. Not make you fear for your life. We can be your friends, Andrew. We can cut you a deal. Make things easy for you. After all, with a good lawyer and a sympathetic judge, you can do just about anything."

"Sh-shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Andrew was quickly growing very agitated. Cho was actually surprised at the intense reactions. This man was obviously very vulnerable emotionally.

"I'm going to give you a while to think about my offer, Andrew. We'll see if you feel any different after my co-workers come back from your apartment."

He leaves the interrogation room with a very agitated Briggs with his head cradled in his hands.

* * *

**I did my best. Please review and tell me your thoughts and suggestions. :)**

**Zanny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back: Chapter 10**

**This chap is going to be mostly case. But there's drama at the end... BIG DRAMA. And some cutesy-wootsy-Matthew-ness in there as well.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

"Van Pelt, look over here." Rigsby called her from the kitchen. When she arrived, he pointed to the refrigerator.

"Oh my… It's just _there_." She exclaimed in horror. On the refrigerator, a post-it note was pinned, the words '_RJ coffee, Tuesday 3 o'clock_' and a red smiley written on it. "It's like a reminder to pick up milk from the store. It's like it's no big deal."

"Yeah… It's sick, coffee with a serial murderer." Rigsby bagged the note and continued searching.

* * *

Cho was sitting at Van Pelt's computer when she and Rigsby entered.

"Cho? You're on my desk."

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get the damned phone records. But the tin can won't let me!" Cho mumbled, showing a rare display of frustration.

Van Pelt gave a light chuckle and took over from him, quickly retrieving the phone records.

"Okay… multiple calls from the hospital… Oh, here's a weekly call, every Monday. I'll run it through the phone company records."

"Alright, did you guys get anything from his apartment?" Cho asked, crossing his arms.

"We got a note on the refrigerator that says '_RJ coffee, Tuesday 3 o'clock_'. Nothing else, though. We're gonna have forensics check DNA on the coffee cups in the sink. Did you get anywhere with Briggs?"

"Actually yes. He got scared when he heard Lisbon's still alive. I milked it a bit and he looks like he's at the verge of breaking. We wave some DNA evidence and this note in front of him, we might get a confession."

"Man, that's great." Rigsby went in for a high five, but Cho only gave him a look and left him hanging.

Van Pelt's computer beeped and she went to look at the results.

She sighed as she read. "The calls came from a payphone. The same local payphone, in downtown Sacramento. So we can pretty much assume Red John lives close to it, or at the very least comes around to it every Monday."

"Hm… That's not much, but we might be able to swing it."

"All right then. You two go in and do your thing. I think I'm going to go to Boss and Jane. Just in case, I don't think it'll be the smartest idea leaving them alone for the night. Boss just had a baby; she's not going to be on her toes. Jane's afraid of guns and I don't think Macy will be the greatest of shots."

* * *

Teresa was lying comfortably on her bed, watching TV. Actually she was more watching Matthew breath from where he was lying on her chest.

And she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Her husband came walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and he smiled at the sight before him.

"Hey beautiful. It's all yours."

"Nah, I'm good. I just want to watch him for a little longer."

"You know what; I think I'll join you."

He plopped down onto the bed next to her, kissing her forehead and then running his finger across Matthew's plump little cheek.

They sat there in elated silence, just watching their child and reveling in the maternal happiness and pride it brought.

They heard a knock on the door outside and the voices of Macy and then Van Pelt.

Teresa sighs and then looks up at him. "Come on, we've got people. Get dressed."

He scrunches up his nose. "Do I have to?" He whines.

"Hey, we've got a baby now. You really have to stop whining like a little kid."

"You love it." He kissed her full on the lips then gave Matthew, who has meanwhile woken up, and was staring up at him with familiar sparkly-blue eyes, a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Tell Van Pelt you amazing, brilliant, sexy husband will be right down."

She rolled her eyes and slowly sat up, taking Matthew in a kangaroo-hold. "Did you hear that, Matt? Silly Daddy, silly Daddy. Come on, let's you and me go downstairs to Auntie Macy and Auntie Grace. You hungry, my little boy?" She coed to the sleepy infant grasping in the general direction of her hair.

She walked downstairs and found Van Pelt and Macy on the couch drinking coffee.

"Hey Boss! I'm here to keep watch tonight. Red John's still at large and as he is, not you, Jane or even little Matthew is safe."

"Thanks Grace. You know, I've got my off-duty weapon, I can really handle it by myself."

Van Pelt hesitates, knowing that telling Lisbon her judgment may be impaired by the little human in her arms is by no means a good idea.

"Just in case. Red John is tricky and we'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Aw, look who's up! Can I hold him?" Macy squeals as Matthew starts to wiggle in his mother's arms, signaling that he's awake.

"Fine, but I warn you, in a minute he's going to start getting hungry and fussy."

She carefully handed Matthew to Macy, mumbling for her to mind his head.

As they continued to talk, mainly about how cute Matthew is when he blindly grabs your finger and rattles is around, Van Pelt's phone began to ring.

She excused herself and took the call in the kitchen.

"Van Pelt?"

"Grace, it's Rigsby. We've got a huge problem." She could hear from his voice that he was agitated and breathless, rushing.

"What's wrong?"

"Briggs escaped."

"What?"

"He just disappeared. When we went back to the interrogation room, he wasn't there. We're not sure but it looks like he fooled the security guard by rearranging his clothing. The guard by the entrance tried to stop him and he was stabbed. We're on our way to you right now. We think he might be going after Lisbon again."

Just then she heard a terrible crashing noise coming from the living room and screams. She ran back just in time to see the chaotic scene.

The door was violently kicked in, dangling in splinters by the hinges and Briggs was standing in the doorway with a crazy look in his eyes and a freakish smirk across his face.

And in his hand he awkwardly balanced a hunting rifle.

* * *

**Sorry took so long! Once again, I thought I updated. Oopsies. **

**Z**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back: Chapter 11**

**Hi! Sorry I'm so late in updating. I've had a few writers' block-days.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

**

"Briggs… stay calm… Let's all just stay very calm and not do anything we'll regret later." Van Pelt's voice was steady and calm, her hand barely moving in the direction of her gun holster on her hip. "Why don't you put the rifle down slowly… and we'll take it from there."

Briggs was shaking violently, sweat dripping from his brow and his face becoming red and strained.

His rifle was pointed to the middle of the couch, where Teresa was sitting, clutching Matthew to her chest protectively, twisting herself away from Briggs to keep the baby out of the shot. Jane and Macy were at her sides, their arms also immediately going around her and shielding the baby.

"I-I can't do that. I have a j-job to do. And I'm not leaving until I've done it…" The quivering point of the gun unsuccessfully tried to steady itself on its target.

As Briggs was shaking and disputing with Van Pelt, Lisbon thrust Matthew in Jane's hands.

"Take him! Take him!" She whispered urgently.

"No, no Teresa!"

"Patrick, now is _not_ the time to argue! _Take_ Matthew. Briggs wants to shoot me, I'm _not _letting you, and especially not Matthew go down with me!"

"SHUT UP!" Briggs was getting agitated.

"Briggs, listen to me. _I'm_ the one you want;_ I'm _the one Red John wants. Shoot me. Spare my wife and child, this time, please, _please_ spare them and take me!" Jane was pleading, tears filling his eyes.

"Don't you see that, Mister Jane? You _are_ the one Red John wants. And _he_ wants you; he wants to take your life. But this isn't about taking your life, Mister Jane. This is all part of the big picture. Can't you see that this isn't about you dying? This isn't about death?"

While Briggs was making his speech, Jane had moved in front of Teresa. Macy, who was now holding Matthew after Teresa handed him to her only moments ago, ran off into the kitchen, safely keeping the baby from the scene. Van Pelt had drawn her gun and was now pointing it at Briggs.

"Drop the gun, Briggs!"

"Briggs, please… Just put the gun down… we'll get you protection from Red John. We know what he's capable of; we know that you must be afraid. But if you just co-operate, we'll sort something out. If you tell us who he is, we could even catch him. End this whole mess… you could go on with your normal life… we read your file. You were a successful surgeon, with a wife and children. What do you think this is doing to them? You're facing life in prison for sure, just for this. You're a smart man, Doctor Briggs, be smart about this. You could end this whole thing. Everything could go back to normal." Teresa addressed him from behind her husband. She was starting to come out from behind her, her hands up in front of her in a calming gesture, but Jane's arm stopped her from leaving her protected position behind him.

"I-I… I can't d-do that…" Briggs was stumbling over his words. His eyes started blinking furiously.

Van Pelt took her chance and thrust forward, knocking him down. As Briggs turned towards the blur of the redhead, his rifle went off.

Van Pelt pinned the grunting Briggs to the ground. She looked up at the flurried mess of bullet holes that now graced the Jane household's ceiling.

"Everybody okay?" She asked.

Behind her, Jane's heart felt like it was going to fall right out his chest cavity. He looked back at his wife (whose face was full of relief) and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear.

"It's over."

"Not quite yet." She mumbled, but he chose to ignore it.

"We're alright… _you're_ alright. And that's all that matters. It's all that ever mattered."

They watched together as Van Pelt escorted Briggs out their front door.

Macy then came from the kitchen holding Matthew. Her eyes immediately went to the shower of holes in the ceiling. She cursed under her breath and went to the couch where she fell down with a huff.

"You people have freakishly dramatic lives. Really, it's unnatural."

* * *

**Okay, so short, but now comes the resolution. I give it another two chapters or so. Maybe three. Watch this space.**

**Zanny**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back: Chapter 12**

**Two updates in one night. I'm nice. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

* * *

**

"You, Andrew, do not make things easy for yourself." Cho plopped down on the interrogation room chair. "We arrest you for stabbing our boss and offer to cut you a deal: You sit there with a creepy smile on your face. You escape, try to shoot her, we catch you: You _still_ sit there. Man, I gotta tell you, Red John must be one persuading bastard to keep your mouth shut through all that. Now this is going to be the last time we offer. So I want you to listen carefully and then take some time to think about it. Now, you've got attempted murder on your head… twice. And as an accomplice to murder, due to your connection to Red John. You may be facing life in prison. Now, we could strike you a deal. A good lawyer, a weak DA and a sympathetic judge, and your co-operation could get you out of this mess with minimum prison time. A few years, maybe. You could be present at little Timmy's 7th birthday party."

Briggs' entire attitude changed completely. The cocky attitude of his first time he was in the interrogation room was completely gone. There was no sign of the evil smirk; only tired, scared eyes and a defeated expression.

He said nothing.

"Andrew? You're going to have to say something sometime?"

"You don't understand…" He mumbled.

"Well then, tell me. Make me understand."

He sighed deeply. "Red John… He's such an unbelievable man. He's voice… you can't help but listen to him. It's like he speaks music – everything he says, it's so beautiful. It makes you wish the rest of the world was that beautiful. It makes everything light, everything peaceful. The moment I met him, I trusted him. Immediately, it was like… like… like things just made sense again. Like he was a saving grace in a world that's just always been dark and scary and broken…"

Behind the one-way mirror, Jane was standing, looking at the suspect's behavior. Usually, this would be the stage where he'd barge into the room and interrupt the interrogation. But he didn't trust himself with the man that almost killed his wife twice and endangered the life of his newborn son.

Before, he'd always gotten intense and violent with suspects concerning Red John. But now he had something to lose. Matthew changed everything. Almost losing Teresa changed everything. The hatred he felt for the man burned him from the inside out, but he knew if he walked through the door he wouldn't be able to control his anger.

Besides, Cho was doing a bang-up job in intimidating the suspect all on his own.

"Red John is a master in the art of manipulation. I understand that. Whatever you did wasn't in your control; you were being controlled by an evil man, who convinced yourself that his intentions weren't what they are."

Now Briggs chuckled. "No, I understood his intentions. He wanted to rid the world of arrogant men like Patrick Jane."

"So this was all about Jane? Alright then, then what about all those innocent women he killed? And why didn't he just stab Jane and get it over with?"

"You don't understand how his mind works. It's much more complicated than that."

"Alright then, Red John. Let's stay on that. I need a name."

Briggs hesitated.

"Come on, Briggs. You keep talking about the big picture. Red John is working according to his big picture. Why don't you think about _your_ big picture this time? What do you think is going to become of your family while you're in prison? Your wife, your sons? Your practice at the hospital, your patients? You got mixed up in some messed-up business, man, but we're giving you a chance to fix it. Just give us a name."

Briggs fell forward on his arms on the table, mumbling incoherently.

"Your time is running out, Brigg. This is a limited time offer. Think quick."

Now he leant back in his chair, his fingers rubbing his face. He was obviously frustrated, obviously having a fervent inner debate.

Cho was getting up to leave. He slowly pulled out his chair, got up, walked to the door.

His hand was on the doorknob… Jane is getting agitated behind the glass. What the hell is Cho doing?

Turning… He runs to the door leading to the interrogation room.

The door opens…

"WAIT!"

Cho looks back at Briggs. Jane's hand is still on the doorknob (now turned all the way, but the door not open).

"…R-Rodger… Rodger Johnson."

* * *

**Hooray! They finally got the name! Wanna know what happens next? How bout a review?**

**Z**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back: Chapter 13**

**There will be one OC here, Agent Correl, who will be helping on the take-down. **

**This was probably the hardest chapter of this story for me to write. Usually I take a few hours to write something and mull it over. Maybe I'll write it and then take a few days to edit and scrip and scrape if I'm unsure. But the writing process usually relatively fast. This one took me all day. I think it's a pretty critical point in the story. So I hope all my doubt and self-analysis paid off and you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing. Bruno Heller still doesn't return my phone calls or emails. But I'll keep trying, in the divine quest of Mentalist-ownership and Jisbon-love.

* * *

**

The team knew this was going to be difficult.

After all the years of chasing and being taunted to the point of insanity, actually _catching_ the serial killer wasn't going to be easy. He knew every one of their faces. He knew everyone they've worked with in the past.

A direct approach could only end badly when facing a blood-thirsty killer like him. They were going to have to go undercover and take him down from the inside.

So they found a face that Red John couldn't possibly know, an agent from the organized crime team, Agent Correl.

They were getting ready in the bullpen, adjusting the tiny camera and speaker on Agent Correl's jacket. They placed it carefully behind the collar of her jacket and prepared a mile-long paper trail to confirm her ID as Janet Green, a wealthy investor, and the ideal prospective client for Rodger Johnson, Red John.

A quick Internet search by Van Pelt confirmed the Johnson was a high-end property developer, and the owner of quite a few reputable businesses. He was the standard filthy-rich businessman, who could get anything he wanted when he wanted.

Looking at his social security file told another story.

His parents died in a bloody car crash and he was in the backseat. His record showed three licensed marriages – the first died in a car crash scarily similar to his parents. The second was stabbed when they were out on a romantic stroll through Central Park.

The third he divorced. But that was almost understandable – the poor man was probably so messed up by that time he couldn't possibly be part of a functional relationship.

"Wow… it's so weird to read this about him…. It's like for the first time you see him as a real person… and it's kind of sad. I mean, all the pain and anguish that poor man has went through. It's no wonder he went mad…" Van Pelt said as she paged through Rodger Johnson's file.

"Yeah, well, he could've gone to a therapist. Instead he violently killed innocent people and tortured an innocent man." Rigsby commented.

"Thank you for helping us out, Agent Correl." Cho said.

"No problem. Where's Agent Lisbon? Is she okay? We've been hearing all kinds of things down in OCU…"

"She's alright. She really wanted to be here, but Hightower put her on forced maternity leave."

They chuckled briefly.

"Alright, just to make sure you've got everything straight: You'll go in there, pretending to be Janet Green. Here's your ID, just in case. We can't afford anything going wrong with this case." Cho hands her a fake driver's license. "Go in there and get him talking. We'll be feeding you the entire time with this tiny earphone. You'll paint a picture of a dark childhood, but keep things sketchy and protected – basically just define yourself as the perfect pawn. As soon as he starts trying to recruit you, we go in and arrest him."

Agent Correl nods. "I got it."

* * *

The building was modern – the walls mostly made up out of shiny, large windows. It was large and high and imposing; pretty much the quintessential big-shot skyscraper.

Outside, in the SUV, sat Van Pelt and Jane, in front of the monitor that showed the feed from the camera on Correl. They were listening to the sound feed through earphones.

Rigsby and Cho (dressed in their most expensive monkey-suits) followed Agent Correl into the building like they were her personal yes-men. As they walked past the eight-foot-tall walls of meat that were the security guards, they flashed their visitor-tags, and were let in.

The inside of the building was no less imposing than its shell. Though the lobby was vast, there were almost no furniture. Just shiny black tiles under sparkling white walls and a glossy reception desk in the middle of the wide open space. A stick-skinny receptionist with platinum blonde hair and a mole on her cheek looked up at them with a superior stare.

"May I help you?" Her voice was like helium.

"Yes, this is Miss Green. She has a two o' clock appointment with Mister Johnson." Cho says simply.

The receptionist raised her one eyebrow and looked Correl up and down and then nodded. "Mister Johnson will be expecting you. He's on the top floor. Can I get you some coffee, Miss Green?"

"Black, thank you." Correl said simply and then coolly walked off to the elevator.

"Nice…" Rigsby whispered once they were in the elevator.

* * *

When the elevator opened, the scenery wasn't much different. The same black tiles, same white walls. Same glossy desk inhabited by a freakishly similar-looking receptionist. Except the name on her desk said MADGE and she held a pristine white cup of black coffee in her hand.

"Good afternoon, Miss Green. My name is Madge. Mister Johnson will see you in a few minutes. I will however ask that your bodyguards stay out here. I assure you, you will be safe in his office, and Mister Johnson likes to have a sense of privacy in his conversations with clients. It just keeps things more… clean." She flashes a shiny smile as she hands Correl her cup.

"That's fine." Correl says, taking the coffee, and then moves to the black leather couches where one would presumably wait.

In precisely five minutes, Madge stood up from her desk, walked to the large double doors leading to the office and opened them, letting Correl in.

Stories below, in the SUV, Van Pelt and Jane were listening closely and watching everything.

Rodger Johnson, aka Red John, sat behind an impractically large desk in an unnecessarily high chair in an otherwise bare office.

When Jane saw his face, his blood went cold.

He was a tall, pasty man in an expensive suit. He was feebly-built with smooth black hair and an overly charming smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. Cold, cold eyes. Black, stony eyes like that of a shark.

"Miss Green! It's so nice to meet you! I understand you are looking to sell some of your properties to me?"

Correl smiles. "Straight to business, huh? Yes, I'm interested in selling."

"Well, according to these files I have here, these properties have been on your family name for quite some time. May I ask what brought this on?"

"You may. My father died just recently."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Correl's eyes went steely. "I… Let's just say the relationship was… not exactly… good."

Jane had to admit, Correl was a good little actress. She missed her calling.

"I just can't wait to get everything about him, just, out of my life!"

Johnson's eyes suddenly changed. From the cold, hard stare that didn't quite match his charming smile to a soft, sympathetic gaze.

"Janet – can I call you Janet? – I think I understand what you mean. There are so many bad people in this world… People who treat other people badly for no reason, just because they enjoy it. They don't think. They just act unfairly. Your father was a man like that, wasn't he?"

A surprised, watery gaze upwards. "How did you know?"

Johnson smiles. "Call it a hunch. I find myself… very much drawn to you, Janet. I think we're going to work together very pleasantly. I also have a group I'd love for you to get to know. It's a support group, but it's more like a group of friends. We are all people like I sense you are. People who have been hurt by others, hurt beyond repair. I really think you'll benefit from it. It's just coffee, talking, supporting each other. And working to a greater vision."

"A greater vision?"

"Yes… See, Janet, I'm not just a humble businessman. Some call me… a pioneer. All I really do is try to make the world a purer place."

"That sounds so exciting!" She giggles.

"It is; it really is quite the exciting practice. Sometimes… things get messy. But making the world better place never goes as smoothly as we'd like. We're fighting people who make the world an evil, dark place; it would be sure to be difficult. But really, it's just a divine purpose."

"We've got enough. Cho, Rigsby get in!" Jane says in the van.

At his command, Cho and Rigsby jumped up in the waiting area, ignoring the high-pitched protests of Madge and threw open the doors, guns drawn.

"CBI! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" They shouted.

Immediately, Correl also shot up and drew her gun from somewhere from her jacket.

Rodger Johnson's eyes stretched and his lips pursed into an angry straight line. He looked side to side, looking for some way of escape, but Rigsby and Cho were already surrounding him.

He relinquished and brought his arms up in a defensive gesture. "It's good. CBI, huh? Well, that certainly sounds imposing and scary. May I ask what this is all about?"

"You know exactly what this is about, _Red John."_

"Red John? Who is Red John? Hey, isn't that that serial killer-man that's always in the newspaper?" Cho was behind him, violently pulling his arms behind him and handcuffing him securely.

Rigsby started looking around his desk, running his fingers along the bottom of his desk. He found a button beneath the edge and pushed it. Behind them, the wall started to slowly lift. Piece by piece it started to reveal a frightening sight – a collage of pictures of Jane and Teresa, surrounding his fearsome logo, the red smiley face.

"Not Red John, huh?" Cho asked as he led Johnson out.

* * *

**Hooray! They have him! Will things finally end well for our heroes? One way to find out… **

**Z**


	14. Epilogue

**Back: Epilogue**

**Thanks readers and reviewers! I've loved writing this story, it was crazy fun! But I must say I'm glad it's finally done so I can get going with the others. **

**I was going to do another chapter before the epilogue, but then I got the idea to make the Red John-ending as a memory. I think it's going to be cooler this way than making the whole thing stretch to long.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

**

The sun was shiny and bright – the perfect summer's day in sunny California.

The park was filled with families and young children played on the playground. Macy sat on a large checker-patterned picnic blanket and there was a picnic basket by her side.

Frustrated, she took another look at the watch on her arm for what felt like the millionth time in the last minute, and huffed. They were very late.

At her side, Matthew was getting restless in his carrying chair.

She stuck out her finger and let him grasp it with his tiny fingers. "Hey, that's okay, big guy… Mommy and Daddy will be here in a second… Don't go get fussy on your Auntie Macy."

"Hey!" Her head flew back at the couple walking up to her and she flashed a bright smile.

"Hey you two! About time. Matt was starting to miss ya, weren't you Matt?"

Jane and Teresa plopped down beside her on the blanket and Teresa picked her son out of his chair.

"Hey, Baby! That's alright, Mommy's back."

"So… how'd it go?" Macy asked.

"He got the death penalty." Jane said, moving to sit more comfortably with his legs at either side of his wife so she can lay back into his chest.

"Well that's good, right?"

"Yeah. But we knew he'd get death, what we were worried about is what he could do while he was on death's row. The best part is that he's been sentenced to be held in a high-security prison for the mentally insane until his execution date. The security there is the best in the state. Even Red John won't be able to escape."

"And his accomplices all got life in prison." Teresa added. Then she craned her neck so that she could look her husband in the eye. "And Patrick, you're wrong. The best part is that you didn't do anything stupid, like kill him like you always said you will."

"Well, I didn't have so much to lose back then. Were you seriously worried I'd give everything up?"

As reply she kissed him gently on the lips. "No." She whispered and smiled.

"Ew. Okay, child present! Can we keep the lovey-dovey make out sessions to a minimum, please?" Macy jokingly pulled a face.

The couple chuckled. "Fine. Now where's the food, I'm starving! I've been stuck in court all day long." Teresa whined.

"Alright! Now we're talking! I've got chicken mayo sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, fruit… and coffee in a flask!" She smiled and handed Teresa the flask by principle.

"Pour for me please; I've got a baby on my lap!" She asks as she bounces Matt until he starts giggling.

As he watches his new family, Jane can't help but think how lucky he was. He never thought he'd ever get this lucky.

Years ago an evil man took everything he had away from him. Took his life away, took _him_ away.

Look at him now.

He has a family again.

He watches the interaction a while further; his beautiful wife, his amazing son, his trusted friend.

After all that darkness, the evil man is as good as dead and he has a family again.

She looks up at him with those amazingly soulful green eyes with him, the same eyes their son has, and he says questioning in them.

"Baby, are you okay? You're very quiet…"

He gives her a _real_ smile, and pulls her closer to his chest.

"Everything is absolutely perfect."

* * *

**Alright, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love a review for old time's sake. **

**Zanny X**


End file.
